


Until We Bleed

by Sneery69



Series: Pointless Tumblr Porn Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneery69/pseuds/Sneery69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn’t exactly known for being a patient man, but he thought of himself as a decent teacher at least. Nevertheless, for the past hour or so, Cas has failed to follow even the most straight forward instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Bleed

Dean isn’t exactly known for being a patient man, but he thought of himself as a decent teacher at least. Nevertheless, for the past hour or so, Cas has failed to follow even the most straight forward instructions.

With the kitchen stove, he almost caused a gas lag. Outside, Dean very nearly got hit by a tree because Cas took “chopping wood” a bit too literally. The change of a light bulb caused a small fire that ruined their only carpet.

Well, Dean really doesn’t know why he expected this to be any different than what he personally likes to call “The Prostitute Disaster”. Must be the special Winchester optimism.

“Cas, no! Give that to me!” Dean reaches for Cas’ hand just in time before Cas can open the water pipe and rips the wrench from him. “We need to arrest the water first, or the whole bathroom is going Atlantis! Jeez, didn’t I just explain this?”

Cas looks faintly annoyed. “You could have just explained it like that and I would have understood, Dean.”

Dean sighs, dragging Cas with him to the outside. “Whatever. So, over there we have the control over our water system. It’s mostly supplied by ground water, by the way…” Dean turns the wheel he was pointing out to Cas around until it wouldn’t move anymore and comes up from his crouch, promptly catching Cas staring at his ass. Cas quickly averts his eyes, but he blushes nevertheless.

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. He feels a familiar heat start to travel down his back, and that just won’t do. “Cas?”

His voice sounds weak even to him, feeble. Why did he open his mouth anyway? He should have ignored this. He *always* ignores this. Maybe it’s not too late?

Dean coughs, then abruptly turns on his heels and starts to heed in the direction of the bunker again. “So, now that we have done that, we can…”

But Dean doesn’t get far. Cas has gotten hold of his flannel shirt and hauls him back with a strength Dean swears shouldn’t be possible for an angel almost fallen.

Dean tries to resist the touch, but when he refuses to turn back, Cas just walks around until they are face to face. He looks contrite, but there’s a determined set to his mouth.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…”

Dean quickly holds a hand up before Cas actually says the words. “It’s fine. Let’s just…forget about this.”

There’s a cloud passing over Cas’ features, and Dean knows he’s made some kind of mistake. Again.

“Why?”

This is no longer about inappropriate staring, but Dean wants to uphold the illusion for just a little while longer. “Cas, it’s normal, I guess you haven’t had any for a while and…”

Cas makes a furious sound and then - Dean swears it’s a complete surprise - they’re suddenly kissing.

He loses time for a bit, because hell, Cas really can kiss. He is being hauled against the bunker wall, Cas’ leg already pushing up between his own while he sucks on Dean’s neck, and yeah, Dean is so not going to come out of this unmarked.

“Like you forgot Purgatory, Dean?” Cas emphasizes his words with a hard push of his hips that makes them both moan. “Like you forgot the hotel after my failed date?” Cas unceremoniously unzips Dean’s jeans and wraps his hand around him, making Dean’s knees go weak. “Or like you forgot when I told you I loved you three weeks ago?”

Dean moans again, Cas’ fingers a clever weight behind his balls. “You…You were drunk, I didn’t…I didn’t think…”

But Cas touches him *there*, and Dean can’t speak anymore, can’t find any excuses, because what it boils down to is that this here was just a matter of time.

“Well, I’m not drunk now,” Cas growls right into Dean’s ear, and then he’s suddenly being turned around and pressed to the cold bunker wall from chest to hips. “And I love you. I love you so much I can’t think about anything but you sometimes, and I want you. I want you to kiss me, and to smile at me, and to notice me when I enter the room.”

Cas keeps skimming over Dean’s entrance all through his rant. He is strangely gentle, which drives Dean wild with need. When the first finger enters him, Dean’s whole body twitches so hard that his jeans fall to the ground around his ankles, effectively keeping him from moving too much.

“I want you to want me.”

Dean keens and throws his head back when Cas hits his prostate, presenting his neck for more biting kisses. It shouldn’t feel this good, but Cas’ touch is addictive, has been from the very first moment, and Dean couldn’t stop himself now if he tried.

“I need…I need…”

There’s a zipper being pulled down. “Don’t worry, Dean. I always know what you need.”

Cas enters him very slowly, but his breathing is ragged against the skin of Dean’s neck. It takes forever until he is fully inside, and for a moment Dean berates himself for not carrying a pack of lube around. But he really prefers not to think about how he basically waited for this to happen for the past few weeks. ( And maybe there had been a reason for that one pair of too tight trousers to fall into his hands on this particular morning, after all.)

Cas finally starts to move, his hips snapping against Dean’s exposed cheeks creating delicious slapping sounds. “Tell me, Dean. Tell me you want this.”

Cas hits his prostate with the very first push, and then again, and again, and before Dean knows it, he’s babbling. “Want, Cas, want this…please…” Cas moans behind him, starting to thrust deeper and more roughly. Dean loves it, feels his thoughts crumble with every hickey that is being sucked into his skin. “I’m sorry, Cas, I’m sorry…Please…Don’t…Oh my god, don’t stop…”

They both come embarrassingly fast, but Dean has no energy left to dwell on it. Cas pulls out with a sigh, his left hand stroking Dean’s flank like he wants to calm him down. He takes care of Dean’s clothes first, pulling his jeans back up and closing them before doing the same with his own. Finally, after a strange pause, he turns Dean around so they face each other again.

There’s such hope in Cas’ eyes that Dean simply cannot tell him no. He reaches up and pulls Cas into a soft kiss. “I’m sorry,” he repeats. “I’m a mess.”

Cas makes a small sound, low and strangely vulnerable. Dean’s heart squeezes tight in his chest, but he can’t just say it, so he goes for the next best thing. “I’m gonna try harder, okay? And if I freak, you can call me out on it.”

Cas nods, eyes closed. Dean wonders if it’s a protection for Cas himself or for Dean. “Please …don’t ignore me just because you can’t deal with your emotions.”

If Dean weren’t in a post-orgasmic stupor, he would probably lash out at that. Now he only sighs, defeated. He looks over his shoulder to the spot where he came against the bunker wall. He quickly averts his eyes again. “You deserve better, Cas. You shouldn’t…”

But Cas kisses the words from his lips, and then continues to kiss him until Dean’s protests melt into the back of his mind.

“Yeah, okay. Okay, Cas. We'll start over.”


End file.
